marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 20
| cover date = May, 1974 | cover price = | publisher = Marvel Comics | editor-in-chief = Len Wein | writers = Marv Wolfman | pencilers = Gene Colan | inkers = Tom Palmer | cover artists = Gil Kane; Tom Palmer | colorists = Glynis Wein | letterers = John Costanza | editors = Roy Thomas | previous = ''Tomb of Dracula'' #19 | next = ''Tomb of Dracula'' #21 }} "The Coming of Doctor Sun" is the twentieth issue of the first ''Tomb of Dracula'' comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The issue carried a May, 1974 publishing date and a cover price of .25 per copy. The story was written by Marv Wolfman with artwork by Gene Colan and inks by Tom Palmer. The cover art was illustrated by Gil Kane and inked by Palmer. The issue was colored by Glynis Wein with John Costanza providing the lettering. It was edited by Roy Thomas. In this issue, Rachel Van Helsing manages to escape Dracula's clutches, leaving him stranded and starving in the mountains of the Transylvanian Alps. She tells Frank Drake the story of her life and her family's history with Dracula. Meanwhile, the scientist Doctor Sun finally makes his move and finds Dracula, rescuing him, only to subject him to further torment. Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Frank Drake * Rachel Van Helsing Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Dracula * Clifton Graves * Lucas Brand * Doctor Sun Other Characters: * Quincy Harker * Abraham Van Helsing * Professor Morgo Creatures: * Vampires Locations: * England * Ireland * Romania :* Transylvania :* Transylvanian Alps Items: * Quincy Harker's wheelchair * Wooden bullets Vehicles: * Frank Drake's helicopter Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in ''Essential Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1, the Tomb of Dracula Omnibus, Volume 1, and volume two of the Tomb of Dracula trade paperback. * The tagline to this issue is "Man-Hunt for a Vampire!". * First issue of the series with Len Wein as Editor-in-Chief. He was proceeded by Roy Thomas who continues to work on the title as editor. * Beginning with this issue, the cover price per copy raises from .20 to .25 per issue. * Earliest chronological appearance of Rachel Van Helsing. * First full appearance of Doctor Sun. The character has been lurking behind the scenes of the series as early as ''Tomb of Dracula'' #13. He appears in flashback in issue 21, which precedes the events of the series. Doctor Sun's voice can be heard in issues #17, #18 and #19. He appears next in ''Tomb of Dracula'' #21. * Final, true death of Clifton Graves. Clifton was believed to have died as early as ''Tomb of Dracula'' #10 when he was stranded aboard the luxury ship the Michele shortly before it exploded, but Clifton managed to survive until now. * Lucas Brand appeared last in ''Tomb of Dracula'' #19. He appears next in ''Tomb of Dracula'' #21, which will mark the final appearance of the character. See also External Links * Tomb of Dracula #20 at MDP * Tomb of Dracula #20 at Comics.org * Tomb of Dracula #20 at Comic Vine * Tomb of Dracula #20 at Comicbookdb.com ---- Category:Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 Category:1974 comic book issues Category:May, 1974 comic book issues